


Well Intended

by colli



Series: Colli's minecraft Au [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Friendship, Gen, Mad Scientist Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colli/pseuds/colli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray goes on a rescue mission that didn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Intended

**Author's Note:**

> part of my AH MminecraftAU

Ray woke up in the middle of the night, hearing footsteps outside. He grinned like a cat who's found the milk, it seems like Ryan has gone out for a night walk. Why he goes out on these, in the rain no less, no one knows and Ray doesn't care. He will finally be able to do what he has planned for months.  
Sneaking into Kung Fu house was easier than previously though, and once inside ray flips a switch on the wall which opens some panels on the ground. Those panels oopened up to a hole in Ryans floor revealing...

"Edgar" Ray whispers, more like breathes, "I will set you free"   
The suited man drops down into the hole, a surprisingly deep and large hole, much bigger then Ray had first thought. It had a bit of a foreboding vibe to it. Still Ray was here for a reason, no sense turning back since he is already down here. He holds out some wheat to the cow shaped shadow at the other end of the hole. The cow turned around and saw the wheat, then Ray. Eyes turned red, and Edgar charges towards the man, who is stuck in place by the fear of the rapidly approaching maddened cow. An arm suddenly reaches down the hole, grabs Ray's collar from above and yanks him out of the hole.   
"I LOCKED THAT DAMNED CREATURE DOWN THERE FOR A REASON!" Yells a furious Ryan. Sheepishly with eyes nailed to the floor, Ray scuffs his feet... Ryan sighs and says "At least you are ok"

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble. 
> 
> These drabbles are in no order, but I am thinking of writing a multi chapter story that ties all the drabbles together eventually.


End file.
